Remotely controlled vehicles relay data from various sensors, e.g., image data from cameras, mounted on a remotely controlled vehicle. For example, an operator remotely controlling one or more vehicles may have available views provided by multiple cameras on a vehicle. Unfortunately, mechanisms for managing and efficiently providing such views to a remote control site, and for optimizing a quality of experience of a remote operator of a vehicle, are lacking.